eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Kon-Kon
Strategy Lore Into the Abyss The river in front of him was turbulent. Kon-Kon, the Giant Fist, was exhausted and did not know where to go from here. Kon-Kon spent many seasons uprooted from his home in the Gauguin Mountains. He crossed the Gallop Highland, he trudged through the Pantos Grassland, and finally arrived at the banks of the Rhone River. He had broken through the centaur's blockade and evaded the minotaur sentinels. The long journey and close battles left Kon-Kon's body battered and broken. He stared at the wild river, uncertain where to go next. His strength was fading and his fur coat was now tattered in scars. But Kon-Kon knew he could never stop. No matter how far he ran, he knew those horrible creatures were not far behind him. The creatures that chased him from his homeland, and stalk him no matter how far he runs. He knew if he ever stopped running, they would catch him, and drag him back to Gauguin Mountains, and throw him into the Dragon Abyss. The horrors of the Dragon Abyss sent a chill down Kon-Kon's spine. Kon-Kon's ape tribe always feared the Dragon Abyss, an abomination of nature just outside the Gauguin Mountains. The hole in the world runs so deep the sun can't reach the bottom. It was the only thing has Kon-Kon feared. Kon-Kon's tribe was blessed by their creator. The apes homeland in Gauguin Mountains was inaccessible to most outsiders and unspoiled by man. These high mountains, dense forests, clear rivers, and broad streams have been a paradise for birds and beasts since ancient times. Many members of the ape tribe had special abilities. For example, Kon-Kon, the Giant Fist, was born with the ability to communicate with the forces of wind and fire. As he grew up, he learned to harness these powers with his bare hands. His left fist is engulfed in a raging fire, while his right fist was shrouded by fierce winds. With these powers, he became one of the most fearsome alpha males in the tribe. The apes have lived in Gauguin Mountains for thousands of years. Their life had always been peaceful until several members of their tribe began going missing at night. No bodies were ever found. It caused a panic amongst the ape tribe. They had long held a dominant position over most of the other creatures in the mountains. They were unsure how to respond to an outside threat. So the tribe's chief imposed a curfew: No one in the tribe was allowed to leave the camp past sundown. Kon-Kon, the tribe's greatest warrior, was asked by the elders to find the source of the invasions. Kon-Kon lead a small group of warriors to the Dragon Abyss, as he suspected the invasions had something to do with the terrifying chasm. According to legend, there was once a giant evil dragon that harassed the land. The mortals asked the gods to intervene and they beheaded the dragon in mid-flight. His body crashed into the ground, forming the Dragon Abyss. The dragon's immortal soul is said to still haunt the chasm, filling the atmosphere with anger. The apes arrived at the edge of the abyss and looked inside. The pit was full of a billowing black gas. The apes were terrified that the dragon's ghost was restless. Kon-Kon smelled the air, and could sense traces of his tribesmen that went missing. He saw a small trail that led down into the bottom of the abyss. Kon-Kon boldly led his tribe down the path, hoping that he'd find their missing tribesmen at the bottom. A faint, miserable howl came from the depths. Kon-Kon bristled with fear that it was the sound of his tribesmen being tortured. Finally they reached a flat basin, and the black gas suddenly receding, revealing a horrible site. Countless animals lying in piles, only half-alive, shrouded in black gas. Even mighty creatures like tigers, bears, and wolves were lying on the ground, writing in a dull pain. The missing tribesmen were among the crowd. Some of them had blank stares, as if they had been hollowed out from the inside. The gas surged through their mouths and noses, entangling their bodies. The black gas began to take shape, and became humanoid forms. Dark creatures in armor charged at Kon-Kon's warriors. A black armored figure leaped at one of the ape warriors and turned back into smoke and flooded his body. His body fell limp instantly, and his eyes glazed over. Kon-Kon was taken aback. He attempted punching one of his fire fist, but the figure turned back into smoke and resisted the fire. Then Kon-Kon tried to blow the smoke away with his wind fist, but the creature reformed into solid-armor. Kon-Kon feared his powers would be useless against these horrible creatures, and he watched them invade his tribesmen's bodies one by one. Taken aback, Kon-Kon could do nothing but flee. The humanoid figures turned back into smoke and followed him out of the abyss. Kon-Kon ran straight home without stopping. By the time he got to his camp, he found it in ruins and abandoned. He couldn't find a single ape, neither alive nor dead. Their bodies had disappeared. Kon-Kon was struck with horror. His mind was racing. He realized he might be the only survivor left from his tribe. He could see a storm of black smoke gathering in the distance. So he fled down the mountain, leaving his home behind. -- Now, he's staring at the raging river, unsure where to go next. He knows if he lingers too long, the black fog from the Dragon's Abyss will catch up to him. The white water surged in front of him, as the black fog gathered behind him. He was in a desperate situation. His heart was racing and he clenched his fists, causing powerful flames and icy wind to spiral around him. He turned around and looked at the black fog, which has now taken the form of an advancing army of soldiers in black armor. He closed his eyes and thought of his fallen tribesmen, and the sounds of their screams. He leaped into the wild waves, and his primate laughter filled the air. "You black-clothed abominations, I would rather die than fall into your hands!" Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Mage Category:Chaos